


My kataow headcannons

by BillionsAndBillions



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillionsAndBillions/pseuds/BillionsAndBillions
Summary: References to the entire seriesRated teen up for profanity and strong subjects
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	My kataow headcannons

**Author's Note:**

> I saw there were not many, if at all, headcannons, so I made my own :)

Kipo  
-most likely pansexual  
-for some reason I thought she had photographic memory  
-would listen to Rat by Penelope Scott  
-the mom friend  
-probably listens to Ricky Montgomery  
-could kick ur ass if she wanted to  
-plays acnh because she thinks all the characters are cuter versions of mutes  
-relates to the song Body by mother mother in S1/S2

Wolf  
-Omnisexual, asexual/aromantic  
-listens to alternative/indie rock  
-I think Wolf would really like Beyoncé for reasons I don't even understand  
-hates acnh for the same reason Kipo likes it (if acnh existed in S1)  
-would fuck you up real bad if you give Kipo a scratch  
-word that describes her: misunderstood

Benson  
-he's gay, I repeat, he's gay  
-your supportive older brother that makes dad jokes  
-would 100% listen to Gorillaz  
-favorite song is Rhinestone Eyes by Gorillaz

Dave  
-asexual/aromantic  
-would most likely be a comedian (isn't that cannon in the timeskip? I haven't watched the series in like- a month)  
-your cool uncle who has the brain of a 12 year old boy  
-would be "that kid" in class  
-hates the word "weak" for reasons Dave will never tell

Scarlemagne/Hugo  
-pansexual, asexual/aromantic  
-bipolar disorder  
-most likey has abandonment ptsd  
-I would guess he likes Frank Sinatra and Michael Bublé  
-that one uncle who loves you a lot


End file.
